Thriller Nights and Monster days
by Princess Noel Stella
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to start over? What about starting over with...monsters? Join Rachel was she discovers herself & the hidden truth of McKinely. SAMCHEL FABERRY Brittana. Pezberry Britt/Rachel friendship. Give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLUGE** _

Her mother always told her three things: 1) Don't let anyone mold you. 2) Believe in yourself, and you'll go far. And third: Stay away from the monsters.

She never believed them. Why should she? Monsters weren't real. they existed only in a crazy, deranged person's mind. They couldn't exist-not here, not now...not ever.

But then she met them-the 13 specials. The most unique, intriguing, spontanious and mind-reeling people. But...they weren't really people, now were they? Some had dark, blue scales on their bodies, and claimed they were 'allergic to water'. Others hid from the sun, terrified of Italian food. Some even had to shave four times a day. But she was still addictated to them. Especailly the pair of five, all connected and special in one form or another. They provided life for one another. They created each others existance. And, oh, how she longed to join them. Just thinking about them made her heart tighten against her chest.

Who are the five? They are the chosens, the descendants to protect the world with their powers and skill. they were the Ominscena.

The Ominscena were about to get a plus-one.

_**Hey, fan-fic readers! I just wanted to update-my other story, A Modern Day Fairy Tale-needs some inspiration. I haven't found out what's going to happen, and truth be told, I forgot. I am SO sorry i haven't updated that recently, it just doesn't seem like a fan favorite, so I may NOT continue, if I get no more reviews or people adding them. I really do appreciate the people that do, it's so amazing. I NEED REVIEWS! :) **_

_**This is going to be a Samchel based story, with LOADS of Brittanna, Pezberry and Brittany/rachel FRIENDSHIP, a one-nighted stand to make someone jealous Faberry, and possibably a new love for Quinn...or maybe just Quick. I haven't decided. **_

_**Everyone will be revealed next chapter in the story. Rachel is the new girl who moves to town, right after her fathers death to start fresh in a new town, with her birth mother. Monsters, Love, slight gore, girliness, drama, mystery, lies, trauma, possesion (NOT THE EXORCIST KIND!), and well, duh, GLEEFUL MUSIC lie ahead! **_


	2. First Day

"Dad! Tell me why in the middle of the whole year you decided to tell me we were going to move after the decision was made months ago!" Rachel Berry sighed, falling back down on her couch. The disappointment in her words dripped out fluently.

"Rachel, I know you looked forward to performing in Chicago, but you are of 16 years of age! That'd be just silly."

"Dad, who cares about my age? I thought we needed the money, and we could use my talents-"

"When you first told me that, I thought it was a stripper club," her father chuckled, cracking his knuckles. Her father resembled a paler James Franco-yet older, of course-and a sharp, distinct, noticeably different nose, a trait he had passed on to Rachel.

This conversation happened a week ago, right when Rachel's father told her they were moving, and they were repeating all the same lines.

Rachel groaned and thumped down in the arm chair, throwing one of the sage green pillows on her face. "Oh, come on, Rach-it'll be fun. High school is fun!"

She yanked the pillow off her face and looked at her father incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me! High school? Fun? I went through bras like crazy last year due to all the slushie facials I got…."

"Look, I know that it was a smaller town, and kids were cruel, but this place is better, more unique!" Her father persisted with her. Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Rachel Barbara Emily Berry, knock that off!"

"Ok, Zachary Mark Berry," she sighed, and then sat on the arm chair's arm rest. "I just don't get why I have to start all over here. I don't mind starting over. I hated our school."

"I know….but I hear this one has a Glee Club." At this, Rachel's face lightened and she smiled. "Now, as a little I'm sorry I ruined your dream gift, here's a two hundred dollars. And I know you're going to say no, and if you don't take it, I won't take you to see the limited edition of the sold out Lady Lala concert for your birthday."

"First, it's Gaga, and-you wouldn't!"

"I would, and I expect to hear of it spent, all of it. It's making up for your birthday and half of Christmas/Hannukah."

"Gotcha, Dad, I'm just going to save it. I can wear some of Mom's stuff, remodel it."

"Uh….fine….just, use it wisely. Maybe save it for a day with your new boyfriend."

"Dad, I have no friends, period, now."

"Alright….alright….go, I won't bug you anymore, now just go ahead." Rachel kissed her father's forehead and scooted upstairs, her feet running freely. This was a new start, a new year, a new beginning. It was what she yearned for.

She opened her closet and stared at the rows of dresses and gorgeous shirts and adorable skirts. Rachel was forced into wearing hideous owl sweaters and knit skirts all the time, just to save money. She was a relatively short girl, only 5'4. Not a mini-me as her uncle oh-so-rudely called it, but just petite. It came in handy, for when she needed to save money on clothes, she would just re-wash or re-stretch or re-sow things for multiple wear. All the non-spent on money clothes really paid off, earning her at least 600 hundred a year easy. And while she returned every single gift she got for money, things helped a lot. She divided the money into separate piles-one was college, the second was for home life-when her father wasn't looking, she'd slid a twenty into his wallet every day, and the third, she called G.P for guilty pleasures. Rachel added the money to her special jar and pulled out a dress-a maxi dress, with white lace hitting just above her ankles, and the flesh colored part hitting just above her knees. It was perfect for school-flirty, fun, and summery. Rachel was done with that old girl-boring brown hair, silly sweaters, hideous nose, which is what she thought of herself-and needed a fresh start. The placed the dress on her bed, pulled out a pair of turquoise sandal high heels. She pulled out a bag on her vanity and pulled out a hair dye, in a dark auburn. She wished to remove every part of her old self as could be. She sat before the mirror, wet her hair, and began the process of becoming the new Rachel Berry.

About two hours and laughing non-stop at re-runs of Saturday Night Live, Rachel was finally ready. She pulled off the towel and stared at her now red tresses. She may not have the ability to change her most hated item, but, "this will do," she thought.

She walked down stairs, and quickly caught her father's attention. "What would your daddy and Mom say?" He asked, frowning at her. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Dad….it was an accident, or an impulse-I don't know what came over me."

"You, Daddy, your mother and I are going to have a talk later." He frowned at her. Zachary Berry was known to get frustrated about vain changes in appearance.

"You know they won't mind," she teased, kissing his cheek.

"Your daddy spoils you too much," He said, and then her daddy strutted in. "Speak of the devil!"

"Rachel! My your hair looks phenomenal! You look like a pretty, pretty princess….Hello, Zachary," Her Daddy said. Rachel's daddy, Leon Berry, was very feminine and easy going. He kissed his husband's cheek and smiled at her. "Just gorgeous…wait 'till your mother sees!"

Rachel had an interesting family: her father, Zachary, and her daddy, Leon, were married. Her biological mother, Shelby, often stayed with them on rotating days, and was fluently involved in Rachel's life. It was different, but it was what Rachel preferred.

Fifteen minutes later, her mother walked in the door, dressed in black lace that hugged her curvy body. Rachel was like her mother: distinct nose, wide, golden brown eyes, sharp jaw bone, curves and petite. Both women also had extraordinary voices that captivated an audience, but they were unsure how the gene passed on.

Her mother hugged her, complimented her daughter's hair, and then set down her bags. She mingled a little with the family, and sat down at the kitchen table as she watched the fathers of her child make dinner. Shelby had been distant lately, but pulling away was better than having her vanish. It seemed silly, but utterly true. A quick dinner, and then the family were all off to bed.

Simple enough life for a simple girl like Rachel, right? I'd ask you to define simple.

Rachel awoke the next morning, at 6:01 sharp. She stretched and slid her feet into her fuzzy pink slippers. She walked down the stairs, to see a note from her fathers': Off to work! Won't see you until late Wednesday night, have fun on your first day of school!-signed with a strawberry sticker.

"Oh, the irony," Rachel thought as she fixed her straight across bangs on her forehead. She really was loving this dark auburn color. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fruit salad. She pulled out a fork and took a few bites, then walked upstairs and put on her dress. She applied red-orange lipstick, smiled at herself in the mirror, and then walked down the stairs, picking up her pink back pack. She slid on her sandals and headed toward her car, locking up the house.

A new start, she thought. A new start.

Yeah, right.

Rachel reached the main entrance of McKinley High School, and walked in. It smelled the same as her old school-the fruity perfume of the snobby girls, the sweat from the boy's locker room, the stomach turning lunch wafting from the cafeteria. She walked to her locker, and opened it in a swift motion. Combinations always seemed to work for her quickly.

Her day drolled on in a boring and mindless manner. Her Spanish class was at least ok, the teacher-Mr. Shcuester, I think-seemed to be alright, plus the class was WAY easier due to her spanish-italian roots. Finally her day ended with what seemed like forever.

She walked up to her locker and-yet again-swiftly opened it. She put her books in, pulled out her bag, and then the locker slammed closed.

Standing above her, leaning against the locker was a pale, beefy, brown haired jock wearing a letterman jacket. "Hey, you. How about you tell me your name?"

"I'd rather not," She replied, knowing that he hadn't wanted to just be friendly and friend request her on facebook. His intentions were much more lewd.

He grabbed her wrists, while she attempted to wriggle away. "Let go off me!" She kicked him in the groin, and heard him groan in pain. He scowled.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that-" He moved his pelvis in a circle, at which she grimaced at.

"Let go of me." She demanded fiercely.

"I'd rather not." He replied. She shut her eyes, and then the pressure on her wrists loosened. She opened her wide eyes.

"She said, leave her alone, Karofsky." A tall, blond boy replied, gripping the boy named Karofsky by the shoulder. His eyes were an electricfying blue, tinged with green and fading gray near the pupils. She felt herself staring and managed to turn away, looking down.  
>"Y-yes sir." Karofsky stammered, running away.<p>

"You alright, miss?" the blond boy asked her, seeming deeply interested. She nodded in a dazed fashion, blushed, and looked down again. "I'm Sam Evans. Welcome to McKinely. Haven't seen you around before. It'll be a pleasure to have you." He stuck out his hand, and which she took slowly and shook it. She felt a strong jolt in her body and then a numbing sensation. "It's really great to meet you."

"And you," she replied, grasping her books. "Erm, I better get going." She said, pulling away, though she wished she hadn't. She ran down the hallway, unknowing to the fact that she has probably just changed a boys life for forever, and leaving him dumb founded in the center of the room. That lucky idiot, would be me-Sam Evans.

_**Hey Guys! It takes me forever to upload, i know, i know. My apologizes, and my promise is to get better! I'm just busy with finals and projects and my book and my fashion class-if i knew it would be this hard, I STILL WOULD HAVE TAKEN IT! I love it :D Well, I decided that i needed to channel a more difficult topic-why not tell everyone's story through Sam? I thought a challenge would be interesting. I hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Oh, and everyone will be meet in the next chapter. Hoping that i can make some ideas up. And I am going to have an OC-maybe, if my favorite author "ForeverandAlwaysMyself" lets me. Check our her story w/ Sam and Rachel called Everlasting Scars. Her writing is pure beauty and art and is one of my role models. Thanks. so much, hon~ **_

_**####Emi enjoy!~###**_


	3. Chapter 3Meeting

"_Get off her Karofsky."_ Seriously, what was up with that line? And calling her miss? This wasn't a western.

I had always tried to protect others of the school-it was, well, an instinct to do so-but I felt the need to guard this red headed girl for every second of her life.

I walked through the hall towards my next class and a blond and a Latina girl slipped in next to me.

"Sam," The Latina, named Santana, also one of my closest friends, said edgily. "It's here."

"What's here?"

"The Aura. Something's happening." She said, keeping perfect pace with me.

"Nothing's happened in nearly twenty years, Santana," I said, rolling my eyes. "You're just on edge because Brittany's sick."

"It's not _ just _that. Someone here has the Aura. I've never felt it before,"

"Even I felt it, Sam. I'm right," Quinn snapped her hand on my arm forcefully.

"And I'm in charge, Quinn," I snapped at the bitchy blond and yanked her hand off my arm. "I need to-"

We all stopped outside our classroom door, feeling that buzzing and glowing feeling I had felt earlier.

"It's here," Santana said quietly, her dark brown eyes trailing the floor and following up to the door. "It's a girl,"

"You feel it too?" Quinn asked, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know who it is."

"And we won't…" I said, and caught the red-headed girl's eyes through the doors window. She smiled and blushed, her golden brown eyes shocking through me and then it clicked. "I know who it is,"

"Who?" Santana said, peeking into the window.

"Her," I said, breathlessly and slightly happily, staring at the beautiful girl in the room. "We need to keep an eye on her."

"Her?" Quinn said, grimacing.  
>I nodded angrily. "Yes, <em>her.<em> There's nothing wrong with her, you go-"

The door swung open then and an angry teacher greeted us. "Maybe you'd like to join us in class instead of standing outside the door like a bunch of bimbos,"

"Sorry," We all mumbled and shuffled into the only remaining seats-one next to the girl, and two behind. I slid into the one next to her and smiled.

"Sam, remember?" I said, smiling at her. She looked up from doodling in her notebook and smiled lightly.

"Yes, I'm Rachel." She stuck out her hand and I took it and again a jolt of electricity coursed through me. She must have felt it too, because she pulled back and her large eyes widened.

Our teacher continued talking about science, but all I could feel was the electricity sitting a few inches away from me. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, feeling content and knowing she was the one. I slipped a note back to Santana and it read 'meet tonight at six at my place'. She showed Quinn who passed it around and showed everyone else in the group. I knew that Santana was right-something _was _happening.

I had just barely managed to get through the rest of the day without losing too much focus. At six o'clock, nearly exactly only a few seconds after the time, everyone was there, sitting on the floor of my basement, waiting anxiously.

I cleared my floor and began. "This meeting is in order," As soon as the words were out, the group burst into chatter.

"What's that feeling going on?"

"The Aura's here, isn't it?"

"What can we do to help?"

"We may need more people!"

"Stop it, everyone!" I shouted, silencing them all. "As leader, I suggest going one at a time. Artie?"

The faux wheel chair bound boy with super smarts and thick glasses cleared his throat. "It's happening again. A repeat sign, the Aura's back."

"It is the Aura," Mercedes said, her eyes widening. "I knew I wasn't just envisioning it."

"I know. This is the real deal," Finn, my right hand man said. "I don't know exactly how, but it's here."

"We need to destroy it," Quinn said. Everyone nodded.

"No, Quinn! I don't care if you're second in command, but I seriously don't think killing someone will make us clear things up with the council."

"To hell with the council!" Puck said. "We're the ones with the better planning, we can do it! The chief is an idiot anyway-"

"Watch what you say about my father, Puck, before you lose more than just your Mohawk," I said, growling lightly. He rolled his eyes and put his hands up defensively. "What we need to do is protect her, so no one can take it,"

"But the Aura's the strongest and most sought after thing in the world. Don't tell me it's no big deal to just watch her! We're putting our lives in danger for some stupid girl all because you find her hot!" Quinn snapped at me.

"Listen, Q, calm your claws would you?" Santana snapped.

"That's our job to protect others and when someone's kind of important, we protect them, got it Quinn? Quit slacking off!"

"Then quit acting like you know everything when you keep making mistakes!"

"Mistakes wouldn't be made if you'd follow them!" I snapped back at her.

"You know what? I'm out." Quinn stormed out of the room before I had a chance to reply. I shot a concerned look at Finn and he nodded and ran after her.

I knew that what I was doing was risky, but I knew that the greater cause was more than anything we'd ever handled before.

***QUINN AND FINN told from Finn's POV***

"Quinn!" I said, calling out into the dry darkness. I heard silence then a sniffle. I headed towards the sound silently before it had the chance to escape and grabbed her wrist in mine. "Quinn, listen it's just Finn."

She sniffled and hid her face. "What do you want?"

"Sam's really sorry. He made a mistake. He's a good guy…he just gets worked up sometimes."

"Yeah, well, I guess screwing up is in my skills."

"Don't say that," I said, releasing her wrist. "You're amazing Quinn."

She turned to face me. Despite crying, beauty still possessed her, from her gold hair to her hazel eyes to her large lips to her tiny nose. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely. I mean, come on-you're smart, funny, passionate, determined, forceful, quick, giving, beautiful-"

"You-you think I'm beautiful?" She interrupted, and my heart started beating.

"I-uh-yeah, but, I mean, you-knew that, right?"

She chuckled. "Thanks Finn, now let's go back before Sam sends a search party out for us." She wrapped her tiny hand in my large one and yanked me back towards the house.

_I almost slipped up today. I almost let her know._

Because, like Sam, I was fighting for something-or someone.

OH God, it's been forever! I'm back, guys! haha, I've been busy :) bUt i'm baaaaack! RnR, dolls!


End file.
